Daddy's little princess
by jojoangel01
Summary: MEN, especially detectives,magicians, are sooooo tough!SO manly they simply can't handle babies,right?But what lies beneath that cool attitude?What happens at night,when they think themselves unobserved and save?Muahahaha,Kaito's turn!Now we're COMPLETE!
1. Daddy Shinichi

Isn't it funny, what one can write with a little bit inspiration although this inspiration was only meant to be a joke? Ne, Cherry- chan? I dedicate this little piece to MY mad, fluffy bunny (with good teeth!). Enjoy!

* * *

**Daddy's little princess**

_by jojo_

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a shrilling voice echoed through the house, alarmingly high and sharp, reminding on a sirene. 

The young man nearest the sorce of this screams groaned in agony. Why did this always have to happen to him? What did he ever do to deserve such torture? He opened an eye and looked at his watch, groaning again as he saw that it was half past two in the morning. Actually and for everybody else to understand perfectly, he would have liked to sleep on, cover his head with a pillow, ignore everything and sleep on. But he could not do so. Not that he did not know how to handle a pillow and not that he could not fall asleep again. No, it was only because of a certain somebody.

A soft moan could be heard from beside him. The person belonging to it started stirring and turned to look at him with half closed lids. "Shinichi, who is going to…"

Before she could go on he bend and kissed her lips, silencing her. "I'll go. You sleep on."

Ran smiled at her husband, stroked his cheek and kissed him again before leaning back down and snuggling against the pillows. He covered her half clead body with the blanket, stroking her hair a last time and stood up.

The cool morning air in the room was making the hardly clothed man shiver. He wished he had more on but his boxer shorts but it was no time to look for something else to wear. He quickly walked over to the other side of the room and leaned over a small bed with the sorce of the screams on top of it. The little being stopped screaming for a moment, the tears making her face shimmer a little in the moon light.

"Hey you little sirene, what's wrong?" he tried to sound annoyed and carefully lifted the little being and lay it in his arms. The baby looked with huge eyes at him and as Shinichi pressed it against his bare chest, it chuckled and waved with its arms and feet a little. The daddy had to grin and turned to look at Ran who had her eyes closed. Looking back at the little being, he sat down on the nearest chair and lay it on his lap.

"You just want some attention, don't you?" He started tickling the tummy of the baby. "Don't you, don't you?" Shinichi giggled as he heard the baby laugh whole- heartedly. "Oh yes, you do!" he talked to it and it looked at him with a huge smile, waving with its arms in huge circles. "My, you are the most beautiful baby on the world, aren't you?" Shinichi tickled the baby with a finger and it gripped it tightly. The man grinned broadly and leaned down to talk intently with it. "Who is daddy's little princess? Yes, who is daddy's little princess?" The girl baby squeaked and squealed and trashed with everything it got. Shinichi grinned wider. "Yeeesss, you are. You are, sweetheart!" the baby smiled as if understanding him and now gripped his finger with both its little hands, making some high noises af if talking to him.

Smiling warmly down, he stroked with the back of his free hand over the cheeks and face of the baby girl. She seemed to enjoy it and let go of his finger with one hand. As Shinichi continued his caress, she closed her eyes shortly and opened them again. He freed his finger and gripped the little being carefully under its arms. He held it up high what earned him a tired murmur from the smiling baby and then lay it against his chest again. The baby seemed to hold on to Shinichi and lay its face against the warm skin while he caressed its whole form with his hands, rubbing the little back of the baby tenderly. He smiled as he saw it yawn.

He rocked the baby gently back and forth, chanting a little but not singing. After all, he wanted it to fall asleep and not to start crying.

A few minutes later, the tiny girl was asleep, looking absolutely innocent. Shinichi spend a few moments looking at it as pride and love filled his heart. He could not believe that he had produced such a wonderful creature. It was… a miracle. Its beauty it had gotten certainly from Ran and the intelligence from him. Or at least, that's what he thought as far as he could tell.

He stood up slowly and very carefully lay her back in her little bed, covering her up to the chin and brushing her hair a last time. He smiled warmly down at the baby, kissed its forehead and turned to go back to bed.

He lay underneath the blanket and snuggled close to Ran's back.

"You are a bad actress. As if I would believe that you are asleep."

Ran giggled. "Oh man, I can hide nothing from you."

She turned and lifted her head up. He immediately put an arm underneath it and Ran let her head back down and on top of it. She snuggled against him, hugging him as his arms came around her as well to hold her tight.

"You saw everything?"

"Yep. You are so sweet. That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Hard to believe that you had wanted a boy!"

"I do!"

"Oh really. Tell me, _'who is daddy's little princess?' _" Ran smiled at him, enjoying his blush. "Do I have to get jealous?"

"I don't know. You know, she is kinda cute and so sweet…" Shinichi looked dreamily at the sky and chuckled as Ran pinched him playfully. "Hey! You are a married man!"

"A reason but not an obstacle…" he looked on at the sky.

"Shinichi!"

"You have to understand… she is so beautiful!" his dreamy expression was almost making him look stupid. Ran pouted and said nothing. Shinichi soon started chuckling and lifted a hand to brush over her cheek. "Of course not as beautiful as you… because simply nothing is… but it IS clear where she has got her beauty from." An enchanting smile danced on her lips as she beamed at him. He could do nothing but lean down the last centimeters and kiss her lovingly and thoroughly for a few minutes.

"You know…" he said further against her lips. "I love her, of course. But like said, I STILL want a boy…" he trailed a hand over her back to her behind and back up again, pushing her bare chest against his more firmly. She moaned softly against him and moved a leg around his.

"And you now want to work on it?" she grinned up at him. "Again?"

"I am an open book to you!" he kissed her deeply. "But it's not my fault. What can I do when I have got such a beautiful and hot wife?" Ran blushed.

"Casanova!" she kissed him.

"With you, always!" he kissed her.

"I love you!" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you!" he replied, kissing her lovingly another time before trailing his kisses down her face and body to follow the trail of his hands…

Shinichi really couldn't understand some people who were complaining about having to stand up at nights because of the baby.

'_Honestly'_, he grinned dirtyly, _'it can be so much fun…'_

_the end (for now?)_

* * *

_How was it? Insane? Senseless? Fluffy? Did you like it or amI to delete it and never talk about it again? Tell me and I may write on..._


	2. Daddy Heiji

_HAHA and now it's Heiji's turn. I don't know why, but I simply LOVE to make his life difficult! Read, enjoy and review! Makes sense to dedicate this to my fluffy bunny since she loves this one so much!_

* * *

**Daddy's little princess**

Part II

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a shrilling voice echoed through the house, alarmingly high and sharp, reminding on a sirene.

A groan escaped the young man as the sound hit his ears and went straight to his head, waking him up. He opened his eyes halfway and looked around, although he needn't be told what was making all those noise.

Heiji was really pissed because of the insensitive waking and looked at his watch. It was past three in the morning. Everybody was asleep, why did he have to get up? He turned around and nudged the woman sleeping next to him. She moaned a little but slept on. Raising an eyebrow, Heiji tried again, shaking her on her shoulder until she groaned a little.

"Kazuha, the baby is screaming." He stated and towered over her to look at her face for any kind of sign that she was awake. She didn't bother open her eyes.

"Then go and look what it wants!" was her simple answer. The jaw of the great tantei dropped open in shock.

"You go! You are the woman!"

"Lame!" she retorted sleepily. He lay back on his side and folded his arms in front of his chest, sulking openly.

"It's a girl and you will go!"

"Heiji!" she breathed out, it sounding like a threat and making clear she was pretty close to losing her temper.

"I told you, if it had become a boy like **I **wanted, then I would go, of course. But since-" he could not go on for Kazuha had turned during his nonsensical ranting and had kicked his butt, hard, achieving the desired effect.

The great detective had landed face- first on the ground and was covered completely by the blanket he had tried to hold on and that was now completely on the ground with him. Heiji groaned again, swore under his breath and rubbed his behind. He slowly stood up and glared at Kazuha, who had turned her back to him again and was ignoring him completely while sleeping on peacefully even without blanket.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" he informed her, glaring at her and threw the blanket on the ground as if it had kicked him out of the bed. He turned with a really pissed off expression and walked closer to the sorce of the screams as he stopped short. He thought hard about it for a moment before swearing again. He turned yet again and bend to pick the evil blanket up, then threw it over her hardly clothed form without another word.

He never saw the sweet smile on her face as he had turned already and was walking over to the baby, swearing because he was a softy and because he had not thought about putting a robe on. It was really cold and he doubted that his white boxers would keep him warm for very long, cotton or not. He looked inside the small bed and came in view with a little baby, clad in a pink night grown for babys and with a stained face. She had stopped screaming at the sight of her father and only looked with teary and curious eyes at him with an innocent expression, her hands standing up uncoordinately left and right.

No matter how pissed off Heiji had been, or had pretented to be, how could he look at this being and still hold on to this grudge? It was impossible. He quikly looked at the bed and saw that his wife was asleep. Relieved he turned again and faces the girl, reaching in to stroke with the back of his hands over her wet cheeks.

"Hey you little noise- maker, what's up with you?" He then realized the dummy next to her head. "Ow, have you lost your dummy?" he picked it up and examined it, finding it dirty. He quickly walked to the bathroom next door, cleaned it and just as he heard her slowly start crying again returned and looked down at her again.

"It's ok, it's ok, daddy is here!" he smiled and she returned it. Then he gave her her dummy back and she smiled even brighter up at him, her eyes shining. He grinned at his satisfied baby who was now sucking eagerly at its dummy while looking curiously at him. He gave Kazuha another side – gaze, satisfied to see her still asleep, then picked the baby up. Holding it on one arm, he rested it against his chest with it and held her little hand with the other.

The great detective of the West was gentle walking around the small bed of the baby, rocking it tenderly back and forth on his arms. He actually loved it when he had the chance to do that. Rock his little sunshine to sleep. It was not normal anymore how mady he loved her but somehow could almost never show it to others. It was hard, being always the tough guy. He wondered if even Kazuha knew, but then… didn't she know everything?

His loving look trailed over the face of the baby, who was still looking with huge orbs at Heiji while sucking, now more slowly, at the dummy, causing small slurping noises. She had now gripped his finger strongly, her little fingers hardly enclosing his index finger. He moved it a little and she squeaked into her dummy, smiling wider and gripping his finger harder. He laughed softly and she seemed to do the same.

"You know what?" Heiji now softly talked to it while still rocking the baby on his arm. The warmth of it against his chest seemed to have warmed him up as well. "You are the prettiest girl on the whoooooole world! Yes you are!" he told the little being who observed him with now tilted head. "Your beauty you certainly have from me!" now the baby chuckled a little and he, after the surprise had vanished, and it did very quickly, joined her. "Yes, you are right. Your beauty you have from your mommy, but we better don't tell her okay? Coz then she will get big-headed!" he chuckled and the baby closed its eyes, waving with its hands.

"Yes, you understand. You are so clever!" she squeaked and trashed in his arms a little. "Yes, yes you are!" he nodded and tickled her under her chin, earning him another happy squeak. "Who is daddy's little princess?" he bend closer and asked the baby. As if to answer the question, it made a loud noise through the dummy and waved with his hands. "That's right!" he kissed the head of the baby. "You are sooo clever! You sure are my baby! I see you already on a motor-bike, turning all the guys crazy!" Heiji dreamed on, imaging his girl on his bike. Then another thought crossed hid mind. "But we won't tell mommy, okay? Cause mommy will kill daddy and then we have a problem. Right? Riiight?" he chuckled and tickled her again, making her trash even wilder. He laughed gently and stroked over her head.

She stopped trashing and smiled at him, yawning a little but so that her dummy did not fall out. Then she closed her mouth again and her eyes for a moment before opening them. They seemed to be suddenly very heavy and Heiji went on rocking her gently, lullying the baby to sleep slowly. As he was sure she had fallen back to sleep, he lifted her, kissed her forehead lovingly and then lay her with the greatest care back down in her bed. Giving her a last, fatherlike proud look, he turned and quickly walked back to the warm bed.

He almost sighed as the warmth of the bed swepped over to his body. He turned to look at the back of his wife and knew that there it would be the warmest. He slided closer and spooned Kazuha's back, pushing himself close to her. They were skin to skin and he trailed a hand down her arm, and up again… Kazuha pushed back against him and sighed.

"You're a bad liar!" she told him. "Telling everybody that you don't want a girl?"

"Never said that! I said I would prefer a boy…" he trailed off and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't that the same?" she whispered and moved a hand to hold his head against her skin.

"No!" he persisted and moved her so that she was laying on her back and he moved on top of her. He grinned down, kissed her thoroughly and with passion to which she replied with equal passion.

"But we can work on it!" he grineed seducingly and bend to kiss her throat and down her body. She only smiled and buried her hands on his hair. Suddenly she stopped him and pulled him up to look in his eyes. "Heiji?"

"What is it?" a confused detective asked back.

"No motor-bikes or mommy really will have to kill you!" she stated and he only grinned his sexy one corner grin but did not respond. Instead he dove for her lips again and tried to make her forget about motor-bikes and the rest of the world…

* * *

_MUahahahahaha, guys this is sooooooooooo much fun! How do you like it? TELL ME PLEASE!And what do you think? How about making it a trilogy, with K/A as well? MUahahahaha I know I am going insane. Hey, it's all my friends fault! Blame her! Anyway, tell me, kay? Pretty please!_


	3. Daddy Kaito

_I guess this part completes the mini- trilogy. Let me know what you think, 'kay? I reallydon't know why I love to make the lives of our MEN so difficult, but it is so much fun! Plus they get their fun at the end so I guess I am forgiven, ne? ;)_

* * *

**Daddy's little princess**

Part III

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a shrilling voice echoed through the house, alarmingly high and sharp, reminding on a sirene.

'Oh no!' a young man nearest the sorce of the screams thought and as reaction quickly hid his head under his pillow. He sighed and went back to sleep, having successfully banned the noise. Dreamland would have had him again if not for the stinging on his side. He brushed it away but it returned.

"Kaito!" the voice next to him said, poking with a finger against his ribs. Annoyed he raised his head from underneath the pillow and turned to glare at the person the voice belonged to.

"What!"

"Go!" Aoko simply told him, her eyes still closed.

"No way!" he turned away from her and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"Kaitooo!" she tried to plead, wincing directly in his ear.

"No! It's your baby, you go!"

"I didn't do it alone!" she poked his side again and he wriggled further away, moaning his protest as he tried very hard to ignore her. But exactly that proved to be a little difficult for she was now pressing her warm body against his back.

"Please.." she whispered in his ear, trying again.

Kaito only groaned in disapproval, thinking about if he was able to move his body for a little too long for Aoko was losing her temper already. She pulled back from him and reached over, then the next thing he knew was a mob in his face.

"GO! Now!" she raised her mob above her head and glared at him and he jumped out of the bed, looking scared at her. She lay back down and just in case he decided to ignore the warning and come back to bed without having looked after the baby, held the mob in her arms demonstratively.

He swore and glared at her but she could not see anything due to her closed eyes and he soon gave up. What was that woman thinking anyway? Giving her a last death- glare and the mob one too, he turned on his heels and moved to where the sound was the loudest, making a mental note to search the bed tomorrow for the mob before going to sleep. Honestly, where the hell did she keep that thing anyway? It was almost appearing like magic. He grinned stupidly at the irony.

"Oi, what's up?" he asked, maybe a little too pissed off, the baby who had stopped crying a little and looked with big eyes at him. It started crying just as loud again and Kaito was immediately sorry, dropping his poker face. "I am so sorry!" after some hesitation he very carefully and a little clumpsily picked the baby up, holding the head in a hand and resting its body on the other. He was looking down at it with open admiration and with an expression of awe, as if he had never seen something this special and beautiful in his whole life.

The baby stopped crying and now looked only with huge eyes at Kaito. The magician smiled down gently and quickly turned his head to look at Aoko but her silent snoring told him that she was luckily asleep. He turned his attention back to the baby.

"So my beautiful, what do you want this late, hm?" the baby only looked at him with miserable eyes and babbled something in its language, waving with its hands in circled and up and down. Kaito nodded and listened to his girl, acting like as if he understood every word.

"I see. So you are hungry!" she squeaked and he smiled, knowing that it had been the most simple act of deduction. After all, the baby had its dummy in its mouth, so that was not it and Kaito did not smell anything, meaning the diaper was not the problem as well. So only that remained.

He walked over to the big chair next to the bed of the baby and sat down, glad for the blanket that was always there. It was not funny, walking around after three in the morning with nothing else than boxers on. He quickly covered him and the baby and took the prepared bottle with milk. He checked it, just in case it was still hot what was actually a strange thing to do- Aoko had warmed it up around fife hours ago, took the dummy away and started feeding the little girl.

The girl eagerly accepted the bottle and lay still in his arms, filling the room with slurping noises. Kaito was grinning down at her all the while. It was a miracle, how she could make him feel even with so little things as eating. He could not describe exactly how he felt, but he seriously doubted there existed a happier person, or one who was more proud of something, than he was right now.

"You do that really professionel. You are sooo great! If you go on like this, you will be big and stong in no time pumkin." He had to chuckle at his own behaviour. He did not even call Aoko these names.. not often.. he enjoyed teasing her too much for that matter, but here he was and just can't help himself. He grinned again as he realized the baby slowing down with its meal, sucking now only occasionally and its eyes were looking unfocused and somewhat heavy at the ceiling. She just looked so adorable! He was certain she was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

As she ceased sucking and yawned, he took it as his sign to stop the feeding session. Placing the bottle away, he cleaned the mouth of the baby and raised it so that it was laying against his shoulder. He kept tapping gently the back of it, doing what he had seen Aoko do a few times. She had explained to him that it was imporant for the baby after eating. A few seconds later it gently belched and he smiled.

"Happy now?" he held the baby up so they had the same eye level. She smiled and he returned it.

A satisfied and quiet girl who was very spend lay against the bared chest of Papa Kaito, eyes heavy and lulled slowly by the warmth of her daddy and the blanket. "Happy to have been of service, my lady!" he kissed her hand gently and smiled at his baby who only yawned, then smiled back, leaning her head against her daddy. He remained in this position, enjoying the light weight against him immensely. If one asked for a moment of perfect happiness, here it was. As the girl clenched her little fingers against his chest, he snapped back to reality and decided to give them both some more sleep.

He stood up, walked over to the small bed and lay the baby very carefully down, one hand taking special care of her head. Covering her up, he snipped with a finger and with a small "puff" a dummy appeared. She squeaked, suddenly exited and waved strongly with her hands.

"When you are a little older I'll show you how to do that, hm?" she chuckled and he grinned. "My, you are so pretty when you smile!" he gave her the dummy and stroked over her cheek. "Just like your mommy, you two have the same enchanting smile. But hey, for the record, I never said that, just in case anybody were to ask you, okay?" she chuckled softly and waved with her feet high in the air, touching her hands a few times without really meaning to at first. He giggled and tickled her belly. "We understand each other I see!" she squealed again louder and smiled very brightly. "Oh yes, you are daddy's little princess, aren't you?" she grabbed hold of his fingers and held them tightly, waving a little with her new toy. She babbled something in her dummy and he took it as agreement. "Yes, I knew it anyway!" she laughed and he joined her gently.

Stroking a few times over her head and face, she sucked a little on her dummy and her eyes dropped close, the fingers of her father still clutched in her hands. Kaito kissed her head gently. A few seconds later it was safe for him to free himself and return to bed. It was indeed cold out of the bed at this late hour.

He turned to face the bed again and saw a smiling Aoko, looking with gentle eyes at him that were shining in the dim light that fell inside the room from the street. He noticed happily that the mob had vanished. He stood a moment only there, in the cold, thinking about what to do before he realized with a smile that Aoko had taken the decision for him. She held up the blanket for him and he, after grinning like a fool, quickly followed her lead. He gathered her in his arms and stroked his cheek against the top of her head. At some moment she raised her hand and kissed his cheek with affection.

"You softy!"

"Humpf!" he glared at her and she giggled.

"You simply enjoy being difficult, don't you?"

He chuckled stupidly and stick his tongue out to her. "You are so sweet. Can't imagine you wanted a boy at first!"

"Well… it's never too late!" he groped her behind and grinned seducingly at her.

"Hey, is that a try to seduce me?"

"Noooo!" he kissed her neck slowly.

"When did you know so well how to treat women?" she teased him and held his back tightly close to her.

"It's my destiny!" he grinned his sexy grin at the heavens.

Aoko rolled her eyes and gripped around his neck, hard, pulling him down to her. "Oh, shut up!" she kissed him passioantely and for once, he suppressed the urge to retort to her insult, having a lot better things to respond to. He smiled warmly and kissed her back wholeheartedly.

"I love you!" she murmured quietly against his lips.

"I love you, too!" he smiled down at her, loving the way her face lit up so beautifully. He dove again for her lips and thought about a way or two she could help him with to warm him up….

* * *

_So so so? Tell me what you think of this one! I guess I really can not decide which one is my favorite! What about you? Can you? Oh please let me know! I am so curious!_


End file.
